


I'm Good As Long As You're Here With Me (Peter Parker X Reader) {SMUT}

by bisexualstevierogers



Series: To Be Young and in Love in New York City [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, no actual sex though, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: __y/n__ FINALLY gets to try on the Spidey suit. Coincidentally, you and Peter make out for the first time.





	I'm Good As Long As You're Here With Me (Peter Parker X Reader) {SMUT}

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally was going to put this in To Be Young and in Love in New York City, but that was already sooo long and I kinda wanted to keep that fic pg-13, so I decided to post this part here separately! It ends kind of abruptly but that's cause I haven't written a full smut scene yet cause idk if there's interest for one! So if you do want me to write a full smut scene between the reader and Peter let me know! <3

You and Peter had been actually dating for almost a month. And it was awesome.

You continued to do all the stuff you had done before, like hand holding, cheek kissing, and having dinner together almost every week, but you had added some new things, too.

There was an absurd amount of kissing on the lips, and Peter had taken to slipping his hand in your back pocket when you walked beside each other instead of holding your hand.

One day, you walked into Peter’s room without knocking. This wasn't entirely out of the ordinary; sometimes you just forgot. He had been in the process of changing out of his Spidey suit, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

“I'm sorry,” You squeaked, turning around (almost) immediately. Your eyes lingered for a moment longer than was polite because this was Peter, and he was your boyfriend now and he looked absolutely amazing.

Peter was holding the suit up to cover himself. “Can you shut the door please?”

“Oh yeah, sorry!” You shut the door and stayed facing it.

Peter chuckled from behind you. “Okay, you're good.”

You turned around slowly, well aware that your cheeks were bright pink. Peter looked gorgeous with no shirt on, but he looked even more stunning once he had gotten dressed in a pair of sweats and a crop top that Peter had actually stolen from you.

“Is that my shirt?” You asked teasingly as you desperately tried to stop staring at the little line of hair that disappeared down into his sweats.

“Nope.” Peter said, popping the p. “You gave it to me, remember?”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I look fantastic in it.”

“Can't argue with that,” You said, a little breathlessly, which made Peter chuckle.

Peter was still holding his suit balled up in one hand. He looked at you curiously before apparently making up his mind.

“Do you want to try on the suit?”

Your eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? Of course I want to! Are you sure you're okay with it though?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, smiling. “I trust you. And it was one of our rules. Even though those technically don't apply anymore. You might want to take off your jeans and your shirt though.”

You looked at him in confusion before remembering that the suit was skin tight, of course you'd only wear undergarments underneath.

You gestured for Peter to turn around, which he did, before moving to lift your shirt above your head.

“No peeking.” You teased with a chuckle as you wiggled out of your jeans. Truthfully, you were okay with it if Peter wanted to look. Even though you had only really been dating each other for a short while, you trusted Peter.

Once you were only in your underwear and bra, you tapped Peter on the shoulder. He handed you the suit, and you stepped into it easily.

“If you tap the spider on the front it'll fit better.”

You did as Peter suggested, and you couldn't help the gasp you let out as you looked in Peter's mirror. You looked hot.

“Hey, Pete, what do you think I gotta do to get Mr. Stark to make me one of these?”

Peter turned around to look at you then, and the look in his eyes was one that you had never seen before.

Peter approached you slowly, and his fingers cautiously began gliding down your arm and across your back, before sliding down to your waist and hips. Peter's chest was pressed to your back now.

“You look really beautiful.” Peter admitted, and his voice was much deeper than you had ever heard it before.

“Thank you,” You said back, fighting the urge to clench your thighs together.

Peter pulled your body flush against his and pressed a feather light, barely-there kiss to your neck.

“Can I kiss you, _y/n_? Please?”

You turned around to look at him. “You know you don't have to ask anymore, Peter.” You murmured softly, and Peter smiled gently at you before using both of his hands to cup your cheeks and pull you towards him. His lips met yours, and they were just as soft and warm as they always were.

But there was something different about this kiss than the previous ones you had shared. It was hungry and deep and it made your pulse quicken.

Peter took a step back to catch his breath, and ended up tripping over his backpack and landing on his bed.

You followed, climbing on top of him. Peter looked confused for a half a second because you and him hadn't done anything like this before, but as soon as you started kissing him again he didn't care about anything else. His hands found your hips and he pulled you down, rocking your body against his.

You realized absently that Peter was hard because of you, which made you moan quietly, and Peter's eyes widened at the sound.

It was the best thing he had ever heard, and he wanted to hear it again. His lips trailed down your neck, licking and sucking gently enough to not leave marks but hard enough that you were moaning softly into his ear and grinding down against him.

“Peter,-” You wanted to tell Peter that he felt amazing against you and to please not stop, but you didn't get to because there was a sudden knock on the door, and you jumped apart immediately.

You climbed off the bed, while Peter threw a pillow over his lap before May opened the door.

“Dinner is done if you two are hungry.” Aunt May said cheerfully, casting a curious glance in your direction when she realized you were wearing Peter’s suit. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she decided not to question it. She left the room and shut the door again, leaving you and Peter to look at each other.

If Aunt May hadn't walked in...you're not sure how far that would have gone. Peter seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he looked totally embarrassed.

You chuckled and leaned down to give him a long, lingering kiss. “I would've tried the suit on way sooner if I knew you'd react that way.” You pressed the spider on the suit, allowing the clothing to fall to the ground.

Peter didn't even try to hide his interested gaze as you began changing back into your own clothes. You smiled to yourself before tossing the pillow off his lap and pulling him to his feet.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and dragged him into another slow kiss. Peter was panting by the time you broke apart, and you could tell that his erection had returned full force. “To be continued.” You murmured apologetically, before exiting his room.

It was a good thing Aunt May had her back turned as Peter walked stiffly out of his room a few minutes later, taking the seat next to you immediately.

Peter shot a halfhearted glare at you as you placed a hand on his thigh. You leaned closer to him. “I'll make it up later to you, promise.”

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my heart and helps me write + publish fics faster! <3


End file.
